Harry Potter and the Rise of Darkness
by Kitai Shinsei
Summary: The sequel to Harry Potter and the Pregnancy Potion! Chapter 6 up!
1. New Meetings, Old Faces

Title: Harry Potter and the Rise of Darkness  
  
Author: Kitai Shinsei  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the Wonderful J. K. Rowling who has at last decided to publish the fifth book (*is counting the days until June 21st*). Harry Potter does not belong to me. I could never have the patience to write something that spanned over 400 pages. Sadly.  
  
Warning: This story contains slash. That means guys in love with guys. If you don't like that sort of thing then GO AWAY.  
  
Author's Notes: And here at last is the sequel to Harry Potter and the Pregnancy Potion! My most popular fic to date! I seriously suggest reading that one before this as it explains exactly how Harry and Draco came to be together with two children who have no mothers. ^_^ I know the title of this sucks but I'll try to come up with a better one. By the way, this is far less humorous than Pregnancy Potion with a lot more angst and drama but I WILL have some funny bits. Lost of funny bits actually, as soon as I find some plot-bunnies dressed as clowns.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry Potter and the Next Generation  
  
Chapter One: New Meetings, Old Faces  
  
"Alexander James Potter, get off that broom!" Draco Potter bellowed at his eight-year-old son who was currently hovering thirty feet in the air on his other father's broomstick. Said father, Harry Potter, came rushing out of their house in an apron, flour on his hands, face and in his hair, as soon as he heard his husband's shout.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry demanded, glaring at the boy who had just touched down looking sheepish.  
  
Draco was about to answer, paused, flicked a bit of bread dough off Harry's cheek and then said, "Alex was on your broom again. THIRTY FEET IN THE AIR!"  
  
Harry decided in some small part of his mind that his husband could remind him strongly of Molly Weasely at times. "Alex. You know you're not allowed on my broom. It's dangerous. You've got a toy broom that works just fine."  
  
"But Daaaaaaad.that old thing barely hovers a foot off the ground. My feet drag in the grass." Alex Potter whined, glaring at his father under a shock of black hair that almost hid his ice-blue eyes.  
  
"No buts." Draco said firmly. "We discussed this. You and Sam can have your own brooms when you turn ten. Until then, it's toys."  
  
Alex mumbled mutinously under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?" Draco demanded, eyes blazing.  
  
Before Alex could open his mouth, his sister, Samantha appeared in the doorway, cradling her small tabby kitten in her arms. "What's going on?" She asked. Then she took one glance at her fathers' expressions, Alex's sullen look, and the broomstick hovering next to him, and came to her own conclusions. "Oh. Never mind."  
  
"Fat lot of help you are." Alex muttered.  
  
Sam grinned at him. She loved playing the older sister, even though she was only four weeks older than her brother. The two had been born at the end of their fathers' seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A mistake in a Potions class had caused Draco, Harry, two of their teachers and four of their friends to fall pregnant. During that year, Draco and Harry had fallen in love and, soon after Alex's birth, the two had announced their engagement. Since his father had disowned him, Draco had taken on Harry's name and became a Potter. He had had no contact with any of his own family since he was six months pregnant with Sam.  
  
The impending argument was averted by the sudden arrival of a barn owl bearing a letter for Harry. The dark-haired man took it from the bird and read it, eyes growing wide. "It's from Arabella Figg!" He said excitedly.  
  
Draco frowned, trying to place the familiar name. "Who's that again?"  
  
"She was the woman who looked after me when I was a kid, before I knew I was a wizard. She's a witch, though I didn't know it then. She was a member of the Order before Voldemort died." Harry explained.  
  
"What does she want?" Sam asked. She and Alex had been listening with interest to the conversation.  
  
'She wants us to come round for tea tomorrow." Harry said, reading on. Then he gulped. "She's still living in Privet Drive. Across the road from the Dursleys."  
  
Draco stared at his husband, and then burst out laughing.  
  
Harry frowned. "What?"  
  
"We should go see them as well. They'll be sick as pig shit when they see you."  
  
Harry grinned evilly. "Me, a fully-grown wizard. Oh I hope Dudley still lives there."  
  
The children stared puzzled at their parents. "Who're the Dursleys?" Alex asked, standing on tiptoe to try read the letter.  
  
"They raised me." Harry said, chuckling. "Very nasty people. Terrified of magic so they tried to stop me from doing it. Needless to say they failed."  
  
"Did they adopt you after Grandmum and Granddad died?" Sam wondered.  
  
"They didn't have much of a choice. They're my aunt, uncle and cousin. After they found out I was pregnant, they told me I couldn't live with them any longer. Haven't seen them since I was seventeen. No, I was sixteen. I spent my seventeenth birthday and the rest of that summer at the Weasleys."  
  
The children stared at their dad. "They were that mean?" Sam asked incredulously.  
  
Harry nodded. "But it wasn't too much of a loss. I fell in love with your daddy that year. He's given me more love than I ever had from them."  
  
Draco smiled at him and hugged him, planting a kiss on the corner of his lips.  
  
Alex looked repulsed. "Yuck!" He said, pulling a face. "Kissing!"  
  
Sam elbowed him in the ribs. He elbowed her back. She stepped on his toe. He pulled her hair. She shrieked and grabbed a fistful of his hair. A full out fight ensued.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand hastily. "Separatus!" The children were pulled apart and held by invisible force fields.  
  
"No more fighting! Or we'll tie you up and force you to listen to oldie music all day" Draco said.  
  
Their children stopped glaring at each other and stared guiltily on the floor. Their daddy's threat of oldie music was usually enough to shut them up.  
  
Harry meanwhile had gone inside with the letter in his hand and the barn owl on his other arm. Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, hooted a welcome to the stranger and shuffled over on her perch for him to join her and have a rest before he took Harry's reply back to Mrs Figg.  
  
Harry wrote his message on a fresh piece of parchment with the fish-eagle quill Draco had given him last Christmas. It had been imported from South Africa and changed colour as a person wrote.  
  
They would see Mrs Figg tomorrow.  
  
*  
  
The young family took the Muggle underground to London and caught a cab to Privet drive. They could have used magical means of transport; Apparation or a Portkey for instance, however, they thought it would be a good experience for the kids to learn to use Muggle travel. Besides, it was fun to watch the more close-minded people's reactions to a gay married couple with two children.  
  
They were all wearing Muggle clothing. Harry was in a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, Draco was wearing black jeans and a tight black top with acid-green print. Alex was in blue dungarees with a red t-shirt under it while Sam was wearing pale pink slacks and pink top. Surprisingly, it didn't clash too much with the rust-coloured hair that she'd inherited from her grandmother, Lily Potter.  
  
All in all, they looked like the regular people Privet Drive was famous for.  
  
Harry gazed about him in wonder. "It hasn't changed. Not one bit." This was true. The lawns were still perfectly trimmed, the roses pruned, the flowerbeds immaculate. In fact, it looked exactly as it had when Dumbledore had dropped Harry off at the Dursleys twenty-five years ago.  
  
Draco and Harry each grabbed one of their children's hands and proceeded to walk across the street. Before they had made it halfway however, a car was tearing towards them, hooter blaring. The adults jumped backwards, yanking Sam and Alex with them. The car carried on, swerving into the driveway of Number Four.  
  
Eyes blazing, Harry stormed towards the house, Draco and their kids hurrying after him. The blonde had a similar murderous expression on his face.  
  
Vernon Dursley had just stepped out of the car, complaining about loitering pedestrians with no sense of right-of-way, when Harry walked up the driveway. "Go away! We don't want anyth." Vernon began before he recognised his nephew and his face went from purple to the grey colour of old porridge in half a second.  
  
Petunia, who had been standing beside her husband, shrieked. "What are you doing here? What do you want with us?"  
  
"You're not getting any of our money, boy!" Vernon growled.  
  
Harry stared at him coldly, aware that Draco, Sam and Alex were standing behind him. "Actually, we were going to visit Mrs Figg before you almost ran us over." The Dursleys had learned, when Harry was about to start fifth year, that Arabella Figg had been a witch all along.  
  
Vernon scowled but said nothing, wisely believing from a large amount of personal experience that it would not be a good idea to upset a fully-grown wizard. He then noticed Draco and the kids. "Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
Harry smiled as Draco came to stand next to him with Sam, and Alex came round on Harry's other side to grasp his hand. Harry feigned politeness, inwardly grinning at the thought of his relatives' reactions. "Oh, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, I'd like you to meet my husband, Draco, and our children, Alexander and Samantha."  
  
Uncle Vernon's eyes widened. "You're a.a.a faggot!?" He spluttered, his face an ugly puce. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at his uncle's chest. When he spoke, his voice was low and sinister. "If it were not for the fact that my children are here, you'd be dead by now. Insult me, or my family, and you will wish you never heard the name Harry Potter. Not that you don't wish it anyway." He added sardonically, putting his wand away and smiling slightly as he felt Draco squeeze his arm. "Let's go. Mrs Figg will be wondering where we've got to."  
  
~*~  
  
"I always said that Vernon Dursley was nasty." Said Arabella Figg as the adults sat together sipping tea and eating cake (freshly made for once). The children were off playing with the cats. "Never liked him." Harry and Draco had finished recounting their encounter with the Dursleys.  
  
"What I'd like to know," Draco said looking at Harry sideways, "Is how on earth you managed to survive fifteen years with them."  
  
Harry snorted. "School." He said. "If it weren't for Hogwarts, and even my old primary school, I'd have gone mad long ago." To distract himself from the memories of long ears of abuse, Harry busied himself with staring around the house. It hadn't changed. It still smelt strongly of cabbage and cats, the furniture was still a brown and yellow floral pattern and there were still photographs (both magical and Muggle) of Mrs Figg's late husband Barry. It hadn't changed since the days when he'd been forced to stay at Mrs Figg's whenever the Dursleys went out.  
  
Which reminded him. "Mrs Figg."  
  
"Arabella, dear. Please."  
  
"Arabella then, all those times I stayed with you as a kid.why didn't you ever tell me I was a wizard?"  
  
Arabella sipped her tea. Draco stole the last few bits of Harry's cake. "Well dear, Dumbledore asked me to keep it from you until you got your letter telling you to go to Hogwarts. He thought it would be better for you to grow up away from the bustle of being a celebrity in the wizarding world. That's why I only talked to you about my cats. I couldn't think of any other topics of conversation without giving anything away." She smiled at him. "But that's enough about the past dear. What are you two doing with yourselves these days, besides raising two beautiful children."  
  
Draco beamed with pride at her praise of the kids. "We're both working at the ministry actually. I'm head of the Muggle Protection Office. I work closely with Arthur Weasely actually." Harry smiled at him. After the births of Sam and Alex, Harry and Draco had spent a few months living with the Weasleys until they found a pace of their own. Arthur Weasley had found them places at the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office and Draco had learned just how interesting Muggles were. He had then moved into the Muggle Protection Office and had been there ever since.  
  
Mrs Figg grinned. "Yes I know Arthur. Does he still collect plugs?"  
  
Harry and Draco rolled their eyes exasperatedly and nodded. "You should have seen his reaction when Harry brought him a modem plug for Muggle computers. He went absolutely mad." Draco said, remembering the incident. Arthur had been fascinated at the sight of such a small plug and had immediately gone on a quest to collect as many as possible.  
  
"And what are you doing, Harry?" Arabella asked.  
  
"I'm an Auror." Harry said.  
  
Mrs Figg nodded, lips pressed together. "A fitting occupation. Very fitting indeed."  
  
There was a rather uncomfortable silence. Harry and Draco were remembering the day Voldemort had almost killed the blond the night Sam was born and how Harry, along with Sirius Black and Severus Snape had cast the killing curse disposing of the Dark Lord, permanently this time. Mrs Figg had read about it in the papers and knew that it must have left a mark on Harry. Harry was not a killer and to do that to someone, no matter how evil, shook him to the core. It frightened him that he had the ability to take another's life.  
  
"Um, yes, well," Draco said breaking the silence, "It's getting late and we have to use Muggle transport. We want to be home before the kids' bedtime.  
  
"Of course dears. Come round again soon. It's been wonderful having you."  
  
~*~  
  
OK, I know the beginning of this is slow, but the pace is really going to pick up in the next chapter. This was really just to tell my VERY VALUABLE readers what had happened in the time since the end of Pregnancy Potion.  
  
I know people were probably expecting Draco and Harry to be teaching at Hogwarts but that is SO cliché. I MIGHT have Harry teaching as an assistant DADA teacher for some reason, especially with the way the storyline is formulating in my mind, but Draco is staying in the Muggle Protection Office. And what did you guys think of that? My muses came up with that. It's ironic that a former Muggle-hater would be Head of Muggle Protection ne?  
  
Later, I'll be sending them on a vacation. They're going to feel life is getting too stressful. You're all going to get a taste of South African culture from the perspective of someone who lives there (hint: ME!).  
  
Just wondering, what do you guys think of making Draco pregnant again? He comes across as someone who'd really enjoy having a second child and it would be nice to see how Sam and Alex react.  
  
See you in Chapter 2 and REVIEW! (Hey that rhymes! XD) 


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer: If Harry Potter belonged to me, Harry and Draco would have gotten together by now. I make no money off of this (sadly. Bye-bye dream car.) and I do not own the characters (Except for the children of the original characters) or places in this story. I do however own the plot and random characters that may appear (Don't worry, no Mary-Sues!)  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter 2! Haha! The plot is going to begin to thicken! Plus, we get to see what has happened with the others and their families!  
  
Don't read the following if you have not read Order of the Phoenix! Spoiler Alert!  
  
PS: (This is weeks later. Sorry for the heavy delay in writing), I've just finished reading Order of the Phoenix (In less that 24 hours!) and I'm having to work the storyline around that. Like how Sirius managed to come back to life and Percy started talking to his dad again. Shouldn't be too hard. I have a team of 20 muses working on it!  
  
~*~  
  
Harry Potter and the Rise of Darkness Chapter 2: Reunion  
  
"Oh bloody hell!" Draco muttered as his owl fluttered in a panic from his perch and knocked his ink all over some important documents he was going over. "Thiras! Be more careful!" He waved his wand and the ink was sucked out of the paper and poured back into the container out of thin air. Thiras hooted in an apologetic yet frightened manner and fluttered nervously onto Draco's arm. "What's the matter with you Thiras?" Draco asked, puzzled by the owl's behaviour.  
  
"I think he's just perceptive." Said an all-too-familiar voice.  
  
Draco froze. 'No. Not here. Not now. Not after all this time.' His thoughts were jumbled and panicky and he forced himself to keep his expression a blank mast as he looked up into a face that mirrored his own almost frighteningly. "Lucius." Draco was happy he kept the tremor out of his voice. He hadn't seen his father in eight years, and their last meeting was not pleasant.  
  
Unbidden, the memory of that meeting floated in his mind. The group who had inadvertently drunk the pregnancy potion were six months along when Dumbledore extended an invitation for families to come visit and provide moral support for their pregnant loved ones. It was supposed to be a happy occasion. Draco's encounter with Lucius Malfoy had been anything but.  
  
"Why is it I never heard of this from the start?" Lucius snarled leering at Draco.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sent a letter home, father." Draco replied coldly.  
  
"It was addressed to your mother, not me. However, what's past is past. This situation can still be rectified. I have a contact with a wizarding adoption agency. As soon as your child is born, I will see that it is sent there." Lucius said with a tone of finality.  
  
Draco stared at his father in shock. "No."  
  
Lucius stopped and glared at the blonde boy in disbelief. "No?"  
  
"My daughter will remain with me. I will not have her growing up with some strangers." Draco said, only semi-aware that Harry had moved to stand by his side in support.  
  
"You dare defy me?" Lucius whispered sinisterly.  
  
"Yes, father," Draco drew the word out in a sneer. "I make my own decisions regarding my child. Not you."  
  
"Take back what you say, and you will not face any consequences." Lucius said, still in the same tone. "If you do not, I will disown you." He lowered his voice so only Draco could hear. "And you will lose all protection from Voldemort that I have been able to give you. This child will be a thorn removed from my side. One way or another."  
  
Draco stared at his father, before closing his eyes in pain. "If that is your wish."  
  
Lucius smiled maliciously, believing he had won.  
  
"Then let it be known that I have no father." Draco finished, before turning and heading down the corridor to his room.  
  
Lucius stared after the boy with contempt before turning on his heel and leaving out the door.  
  
That was the last Draco had seen of Lucius.  
  
"What can I do for you." Draco asked, ignoring the fluttering feeling in his stomach.  
  
"I came looking for you. I must say I was surprised to find you working in an office such as this. I assume it was impossible for you to find work somewhere else." Lucius said. "I could have found you a place more fitting."  
  
Draco's face remained a mask. "Actually, I'm here by choice. I worked hard to become head of the department."  
  
Lucius looked puzzled. "But I thought Potter was head of department. That's what it was listed as."  
  
"That's because Harry and I are married. My name is Potter."  
  
"What?! Why was I not told? I would NEVER have given permission for."  
  
"In front of witnesses you disowned me. From that moment on, I was no longer your concern." Draco said coldly, then abruptly he became businesslike. "Unless there is something you wish to discuss with me Lucius, I would appreciate it if you left. I have a lot of work to do."  
  
The cold fury on the older man's face settled into a frightening calm. "Actually, I would like you to come work for me. In the family business." He lightly emphasised "family", indicating that he meant dealing in dark arts as Malfoys had done for generations.  
  
Draco stared at him impassively. "I'm afraid you'll have to find a family member then." He said lightly.  
  
Lucius sneered at him, contempt in his eyes. His gaze flicked around the room and came to rest on a framed moving photograph of Harry, Sam and Alex that had been taken when the children were five years old. He picked it up, a light smirk playing on his lips. "Oh, are these those children you saddled yourselves with in seventh year? Aren't they pretty."  
  
A thrill of fear tingled up Draco's spine making the younger blonde's breath catch in his throat. "You stay the fuck away from them." He spat, snatching the frame out of Lucius's grasp.  
  
"Come now Draco, I was only admiring them. Although the girl does look a bit too much like that mudblood bitch your 'husband' had for a mother." Lucius drawled lightly.  
  
Before he knew it, a fist had connected with his nose. Stunned, Lucius's hand flew to his face while he caught himself to keep from falling. He numbly stared at the blood staining his hand from his likely broken nose. A large fist-shaped purple bruise was blossoming on his cheek. He stared in shock at his son.  
  
Draco was the picture of anger. His hands were balled into fists at his sides and he was taking deep steadying breaths. His usually calm grey-blue eyes were burning a piercing sapphire. His face was tinged red. When he spoke, his voice dripped with malice. "I suggest, Mr Malfoy, that you get the hell out of my office."  
  
There was a tone of finality in his voice, mingled with a promise that if Lucius didn't leave at once, something really bad would happen to him. Lucius didn't stay to find out what.  
  
As the door slammed shut and silence descended upon the office, Thiras the owl fluttered down onto Draco's arm from his perch behind the desk. He hooted apologetically, as if believing the whole thing to be his fault.  
  
Draco stroked the owl's head soothingly, placed him back on his perch and sat down at his desk with his head in his folded arms. And the tears came.  
  
*  
  
Harry opened his eyes in the darkness of his room and blinked. He turned over to face his husband. Draco was lying on his back, hands tucked under his head, staring at the ceiling. Harry glanced over at the illuminated clock that stood on the nightstand on Draco's side of the bed. It was one a.m.  
  
"Dray?" He whispered.  
  
Draco started, and looked over at the dark-haired man, a tired smile on his face. "Hm?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry's forehead was furrowed with concern.  
  
Draco shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
Harry gave him his best impression of Hermione's patented 'Don't-Give-Me- That-Bullshit' look. "What's wrong?" He asked again. "And I'll keep nagging until you tell me."  
  
Draco sighed. "Lucius came to visit me this morning. He wants me back to work in the dark arts for him."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. It was enough of a shock that Lucius would talk to Draco at all, but to have the gall to ask him to come back and work in the dark arts was unbelievable. The brunette pulled Draco into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "Are you okay?"  
  
Draco nodded. "He frightened me. But when he made that snide comment about Sam looking like Lily and called her a mudblood bitch, I just lost it. I punched him, and I don't think he'll let me get away with that. He's not used to people turning him down, especially me. I was the little obedient son who did everything for him. He was training me as a Death Eater. Did you know that? I was willing to grovel at Voldemort's feet and murder innocent people just to please my father." His voice became choked and he snuggled closer to Harry. Talking about his father and the things he made him do was painful. For both Draco and his husband.  
  
Harry tightened his arms around the other man and kissed his forehead again. "What's passed is passed Draco. You've changed. He has no power over you and if he tries anything I'll kick his sorry arse from here to Azkaban."  
  
Draco sniffed. "Promise?" He smiled wobbly up at the black-haired man who grinned back.  
  
"Promise."  
  
*  
  
Harry, Draco, Alex and Sam were eating breakfast the following morning when a letter, dropped off by an owl, flew in through the window and landed in the pan of bacon. As this was an everyday occurrence, Harry calmly picked the letter out and charmed it clean of oil before opening it, reading it's contents and paling by several shades.  
  
Draco looked up concerned. "What is it?" The children were looking from one parent to the other curiously.  
  
Harry tossed the letter to his husband. "The Weasleys are having a family reunion. And they've decided to ask us, as well as the rest of the pregnancy potion group." He sat down and picked at his scrambled eggs, appetite gone. It wasn't that he disliked the Weasleys, or the others who'd had children in the seventh year, it was the thought of upwards of thirty people in the Weasley's house. He honestly couldn't see how it was going to work.  
  
"They've all got children now, don't they?" Draco asked, grimacing as he read the letter.  
  
Harry sighed. "Ginny and Justin have a two-year-old, Melinda and a newborn, Raphael, remember we got the letter from Ron a couple weeks ago? George got together with Oliver Wood, I think they went the same route we did. Either way, they've got a four-year-old son called Michael."  
  
"And of course Ron and Hermione's twins are the same age as Sam and Alex." Draco said, brow creased in thought. "And I know they've got a little son who must be . what? Three by now. What's his name again?"  
  
"Jake." Sam supplied, spooning into her cornflakes.  
  
"Yes, Jake." Draco said.  
  
"And we know all about Percy's and Penelope's darling little nine year old Jason." Harry said, making a face. The child was shaping up to be as fixed to rules as his parents. His younger brother, though, was worse than Fred and George put together. "And Fred married Angelina two years ago. Their baby's almost one now."  
  
"Adam is one." Alex said. "We were at his birthday party, remember?"  
  
"Oh yes." Draco said. "And what happened to the oldest brothers?"  
  
"Charlie finally settled down a bit. He's with a guy he met in Romania, and as far as I know, they haven't got any children yet. Don't even think they're married. And Bill's wife is pregnant with their first. Ron wrote us. She's due in January. Five months away." Harry said. "How many is that?"  
  
"Counting all of us, or just the Weasleys?" Draco asked.  
  
"All."  
  
Draco mentally added up. "Nine Weasley kids, plus their parents makes twenty . three . With Molly and Arthur Weasley it's twenty-five. So that's twenty-five Weasleys. Now add us, Sirius and Severus, Neville and Colin, Dean and Seamus, and all their kids and we have .forty-one, no, forty- three. Colin chose to have a baby with Neville, and Dean and Seamus had another one as well."  
  
"Oh God." Said Harry faintly.  
  
"Precisely."  
  
*  
  
They arrived at The Burrow a few hours earlier than the invitation said, knowing that Molly Weasely would need all the help she could get. Harry was very surprised when, upon arrival, they found no one at home and were almost run over by several runaway roast chickens.  
  
Molly Weasely tore out of the house, frying pan held high, apron askew and trailing behind her. "You get back here! Oh, those boys. They haven't changed! Oh hello, Harry dear!" She stopped just long enough to pull Harry, Draco and the children into a big hug and then tore off after the chickens that were now crashing into walls. Grinning, Sam and Alex ran to help. "We'll help, Aunt Molly!"  
  
Harry and Draco smiled, and Harry entwined his hand in Draco's. "To think, they were a potions accident!" He laughed as Alex snuck up on one of the roasts with a fish net.  
  
"Hmm." Draco smiled, nuzzling Harry's hair. The brunette kissed his husband's forehead. "All because Fred and George switched the ingredients. Remember how angry we were at them?"  
  
"Yeah ." began Harry when he was interrupted by calls of "Oi Harry! Draco!". The two whirled round and grinned at the sight of Ron, Hermione, the twins, Emma and Katherine, and the small toddler, Jake.  
  
"Ron! Hermione!" The other two adults chorused as hugs were exchanged. Draco bent to look at Jake. "Hey there, kiddo. You've grown since the last time I saw you."  
  
Jake blinked at him, shoved his fist into his mouth and hid behind his mother's legs. Hermione smiled and tousled his curly red hair.  
  
Emma and Katherine had meanwhile gone and joined Sam and Alex in Operation Roast Rescue. It wasn't long before all eight chickens were safely back in the oven where the belonged.  
  
Molly, looking flustered, gave Harry, Draco and Ron three small bags and directed them to the field near the house where the Weasely children, Harry and Draco often played Quidditch. When they opened the bags, they were almost killed by the full-sized tables, chairs and table umbrellas that burst out and arranged themselves nicely on the grass.  
  
By this time, a lot of the other guests had arrived and everyone busied themselves with getting re-aquatinted.  
  
*  
  
About two hours later, everyone was tucking onto the erstwhile runaway chickens as the tables magically stopped themselves collapsing under the hundreds of bowls, platters, and plates that were feeding the forty-one people.  
  
Conversation was jovial; many were talking about work, and the children, except for the smallest of them, were seated at a separate table where they could engage in conversation that was more to their understanding. The children of the Hogwarts Pregnant Group had formed a very strong bond over the years and enjoyed the opportunity to catch up.  
  
On Harry's right, Percy was talking animatedly with Arthur about something going on at the Ministry that was obviously very exciting. Harry smiled, remembering how, in his fifth year, Percy had become fully estranged from the family after an argument and even sent back his Christmas gift, not even visiting his father when Arthur was attacked by a giant snake and ended up in St Mungo's. After the return of Lord Voldemort had been acknowledged by the Minister for Magic, Percy had apologised, and been welcomed back into the family without hesitation.  
  
To Harry's left, Molly Weasley was going on about Bill's appearance yet again. Bill was dressed in black jeans, a black t-shirt with blue acid-like writing on it. Over this was a dark blue dragonhide sleeveless jacket, and his feet were covered by his dragonhide lace-up boots. He wore his now- bottom-length red hair in a ponytail down his back and in addition to his fang earring, he now had a silver nose piercing and a stud through his left eyebrow.  
  
"Honestly, Bill, you look like a right Muggle!"  
  
The other Weasleys, Harry and Bill's wife, Patricia, rolled their eyes.  
  
"And I do wish you give your hair a trim ."  
  
"Mum, I do trim it! Just not by much." Bill argued.  
  
"I like it." Patricia said, smiling, her hand on her just-showing belly.  
  
Fred and George were at the kid's table showing them some of their merchandise. Jason, Percy's eldest son was looking on in righteous disapproval, while his younger brother Brandon was eagerly sampling everything and turning into everything from canaries to a pencil box. The other children were just laughing, too wary of their uncles to try anything.  
  
A hush descended on the crowd as Ron and Charlie both stood and tapped their glasses with their spoons, signalling that they wanted to make an announcement. Everyone stared at them expectantly. Ron gestured to Hermione to stand, whilst Charlie pulled his boyfriend David to his feet.  
  
"Well.we couldn't decide who got to go first . " Ron began, grinning.  
  
"So we thought we'd share your attention." Charlie finished.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"And David."  
  
"Are pregnant!" They finished together in their clearly rehearsed speech.  
  
A cheer rose up from the entire family. Fred and George pounced on their brothers and pulled them into one-armed hugs. "Why you old dogs!" George said, knuckling Charlie's head.  
  
"Have a cigar!" Fred said, offering two to the other redheads.  
  
Ron eyed them warily. "You first."  
  
The twins grinned, and pulled some cigars out of their pockets, lit them and began to smoke them, coughing slightly, neither of them being smokers. Shrugging, Ron and Charlie followed suit and promptly turned into oversized parrots.  
  
Once the brothers had shed their feathers, Harry pulled Charlie aside. "Just wondering . how did you do it?"  
  
Charlie looked puzzled. "Do what?"  
  
"David's pregnancy. I was wondering whether you used the pregnancy potion like we did, or one of those other methods we've heard about."  
  
Draco came over looking interested.  
  
"Why?" Asked Charlie, "Are you considering another?"  
  
"We're thinking about it." Draco said with a soft smile as he rested his head on his husband's shoulder.  
  
"Well, David and I used a charm that transforms the internal male reproductive system into a female's. He keeps all of his . parts . and can still conceive and carry a child in the normal way."  
  
Harry nodded, looking thoughtful. "We'd heard about that." Then he grinned. "Are you nervous?"  
  
Charlie laughed. "As all hell!" He lowered his voice. "I'm not sure I'd be a good dad . I don't have a clue what to do!"  
  
"Neither did we!" Draco said. "At least you've got a whole family of people who've gone through male pregnancy."  
  
"When's the baby due?" Harry asked as Ron and Hermione came over.  
  
"December." Charlie said, hugging Hermione. Draco and Harry followed suit, then shook Ron's hand. Ron grinned widely. "That's the month after us. One up on you bro." Charlie impishly stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
It was well past midnight when everyone went to bed. The children had already been asleep for hours, the bustle of the day having been too much for them. Family-sized tents had been set up around the Weasley house to fit those who simply couldn't fit inside. Harry and Draco's was a two bedroom one, with bunk beds in one for the children and a queen-sized bed for the adults in another.  
  
Harry and Draco lay comfortably side-by-side in silence, facing each other and marking each facial feature as they always did at night. It was a while before Draco spoke. "You're thinking about the charm Charlie and David used, aren't you?"  
  
"Harry smiled softly. "A bit."  
  
"Think it'd be good for Sam and Alex to have a brother or sister?"  
  
"Might be. It'd give them more responsibility. That's a good thing."  
  
"Harry?" Draco began.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Could I carry it?"  
  
Harry grinned widely and pulled Draco into a warm embrace, kissing him softly. "Of course, love."  
  
~*~  
  
Ah hah! At last I have finished this chapter after making all the fans wait for three months (Look on the bright side: at least I didn't use JK Rowling's method of making everyone wait THREE YEARS!  
  
So Draco's gonna have a baby, you got to find out what almost everyone's been doing since the end of Pregnancy Potion (The occupations and lives of others will be revealed in good time).  
  
I promise I'll try to have the next chapter out quicker. I don't know if I'll be able to because I write preliminary exams in a month and six weeks after that it's finals. But I'll definitely try!  
  
See you in the next chapter and REVIEW!!!  
  
~*~ 


	3. At The Doctor's

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter don't you think I'd be off writing the next book? Hello! Authors don't write fanfics to their own stories.hang on.I do.but I'm not published yet so it doesn't count! In short, no. I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Notes: Yes it has been a while. I've been studying for exams. Then I was writing exams. Then I got my results back and found I didn't do as well as I'd hoped. Then we were doing revision for the next set of exams which begin in about two weeks. It doesn't end. But the bright side is, once this set is out the way, I am finished with school FOREVER! Yay!  
  
By the way, this chapter takes place about four or five months after the last. It's not like in "Pregnancy Potion" where I wrote about one month per chapter.  
  
So without further ado.  
  
Harry Potter and the Rise of Darkness Chapter 3: At the Doctor's  
  
~*~  
  
The Clinic for Male Pregnancies had grown over the past few years. What was once a small two-bedroomed flat with one reception and a doctor's room was now a large multi-facility complex spanning two floors, including a family planning facility, which included the different methods of falling pregnant, and an abortion councillor for accidental pregnancies.  
  
The reception and waiting room was full almost to bursting and the heat, despite it being late autumn, was stifling. Harry and Draco had been waiting for about three hours and were grateful to see that their number was next on the list. Approximately a month after the couple had discussed having another child, Draco had fallen pregnant and was now about three months along and waiting for his first doctor's appointment. He was by no means nervous about it, having known what it was like being a father at seventeen, disowned and just finding love. Compared to his accidental pregnancy with Sam, this was heaven.  
  
The receptionist, a plump middle-aged woman with short, dark, curly hair and a missing tooth whose nametag said "Rose Hollyberry", called them in with a smile. "The doctor will see you now Mr and Mr Potter. Right this way." She motioned for them to enter a room through a large glass door with a pink fluffy rabbit on it.  
  
Slightly nervous, they entered the room, Harry slipping a comforting arm around Draco's shoulders. It was just like any other doctor's room. A bed, covered in a blue-green sheet stood on left, various medial instruments surrounding it. The wall on the right was dominated by diplomas and moving photographs of the doctor's children, two boys and a girl. Stacks of files, papers and envelopes were piled haphazardly on the desk and a tin was filled to bursting with pens, pencils, rulers and scissors. On the wall behind the chair were children's drawings in bright garish colours. They were just like the ones Sam and Alex liked to draw.  
  
The door opened and Draco jumped slightly. Harry's hand snaked over his own, warm and familiar. The doctor stepped in, and Harry and Draco's mouths hit the floor. The woman had brown hair, cut short to just above her ears. Her eyes were large and doe-like, bedecked with small dark-rimmed spectacles. She was the stereotype of a female doctor in her long legs, short grey skirt and large breasts. This was not, however, why Harry and Draco were gaping at her. Gay men do not gape at women. They were surprised because she was the last doctor they had expected to see because last they heard, she was based in Hogsmeade. This was Doctor Janet Kingsby, the woman who had watched over the Hogwarts pregnant group for their whole pregnancy and delivered all of their babies.  
  
Janet beamed at them. "Well I must say it's good to see you two again! You were booked for another doctor but when I saw your name on the list I immediately transferred you to me. How have you been? It's been years!" She sat down at her chair and grinned widely.  
  
Harry and Draco smiled back at her. Draco felt more relaxed now that he wasn't visiting a stranger. "We've been fine," he said. "Sam and Alex are eight already, and I'm pregnant again."  
  
Janet's smile broadened if that was at all possible. "That's wonderful, Draco! I was wondering which of the two of you was pregnant this time. How far along?"  
  
"About three months." Harry stated with a proud grin.  
  
Janet nodded and jotted this down. "So Sam and Alex are eight now? Time sure does fly, doesn't it? Do you have pictures with you?"  
  
"I do." Harry said, digging into his pocket for his wallet. He carried Muggle money in there all the time as his work as an Auror often meant he had to go undercover as a Muggle. It was also a handy place to store small photos of his family. He pulled a picture out which depicted Draco with the kids at their birthday party. Being only two weeks apart it was silly to have two parties. Sam was holding her kitten and Alex was holding a plug with a not-so-enthusiastic expression (it had been a present from Arthur Weasely, their self-proclaimed grandfather).  
  
"They're beautiful. Alex looks just like you, Harry." Janet said tearing up slightly. She was remembering the days they'd been born.  
  
"He has Draco's eyes." Harry said softly, with a small smile. "And Sam looks just like my mother." He brought out a photo of his parents.  
  
"She does. It's uncanny!" Janet said. "I remember you saying when she was born that your mum had red hair. She's a beautiful little girl."  
  
There was a bit of a silence for a while.  
  
"Well if you could just come over to the bed, Draco," Janet suddenly said and she motioned him to the left. Harry stood as well and went to help him to the bed. Draco swatted his hand away. "For god's sakes, Harry! I'm pregnant, not an invalid! I won't need that kind of treatment for another six months at least!" Harry grinned apologetically and shrugged in a sheepish manner, kissing Draco's cheek.  
  
Draco, who like Harry was wearing Muggle clothing since they'd travelled by Muggle transport, removed his jacket and t-shirt and slipped his jeans down slightly, exposing his slightly rounded stomach. Janet came round with what looked like a small television with a hose and funnel attached to it and smeared icy jelly on Draco's stomach. Draco shivered.  
  
"It's cold, I know," said Janet apologetically. "Sorry. It'll warm up in a bit." She placed the funnel part of the Expectoscope on Draco's middle and a fuzzy picture began to form on the screen of the television part. Harry and Draco watched eagerly for a glimpse of their child.  
  
"There." Janet said, pointing at a tiny fish-like thing floating in the warm red glow. "That's your baby. Three months and rough ten centimeters in length. And perfectly healthy." She grinned at them. Would you like to know the gender? We can tell this early on now."  
  
Draco and Harry looked at each other. "Do you?" Draco asked, eyebrows raised questioningly.  
  
"Do you?" Harry retorted.  
  
"Kinda." Draco replied.  
  
"Yes." The both said together to Janet. She laughed slightly. "Well . it's . a boy." She pronounced. "Congratulations!"  
  
Harry pounced gently on Draco, hugging him tightly. "Another son. That's our son in there." Draco whispered happily, touching the screen. "Our baby boy."  
  
~*~  
  
*Cringe* I know it's short and it's taken a while. I'm really sorry. The Writer's Block has also been hanging around lately, but my muses have been steadily dismantling it.  
  
Gallen: Well, with that bloody army gone there's nothing much more we CAN do except sort out this mess. *Gestures to the Block*.  
  
Anyways, PLEASE review! I love all of you! Your support in this fic is SO cool!  
  
Until next time! BYE  
  
Kitai Shinsei  
  
~*~ 


	4. The Day Draco Probably Gained a New Resp...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. She lives in ENGLAND. My name is Kirsten Bernard. I live in SOUTH AFRICA. Get it? I don't own it, I just borrow it and torture the characters.  
  
And I'm back with Chapter 4! I am so, so, so, SO sorry for taking so long with this! First I had exams...and then I had holidays, during which I was recovering from exams, and now I'm trying to get used to the new-found freedom of my gap year. I've been finding it very hard to focus on any of my writing (And since I'm supposed to be writing my own book this year it is NOT a good thing)  
  
This chapter takes place quite a while after the last. Draco's pregnancy is NOT the main focus of the story, unlike Harry Potter and the Pregnancy Potion. I'll also get in a bit of what Lucius has been up to in the last few months.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Harry Potter and the Rise of Darkness. Chapter 4: The Day Draco Probably Gained a New Respect for Women  
  
Draco had been on the verge of sleep when he felt two small bodies snuggle up on either side of him. He opened his eyes to look at his two children, curled up next to him. Sam put her hand on Draco's large stomach and was rewarded when the baby shifted slightly. She giggled, and Alex placed his hand next to her's to feel his brother's movements. Wow, he mouthed at Sam.  
  
Draco smiled at their antics, and reached out to tousle their hair. They started at the touch.  
  
"Sorry, Daddy. We though you were asleep." Sam said.  
  
"It's all right. I wasn't really." Draco replied, putting his arm around her and kissing the top of her head. He did the same with Alex, who pulled away. "Daaaaaaaddy...."  
  
"When's our brother coming out?" Sam asked, drawing imaginary circles on Draco's tummy. As if in response, the baby kicked strongly against her hand.  
  
"Not for about a month." Draco said, smiling.  
  
Both Alex and Sam pouted. "But why can't you make him come out now?" Alex demanded. "You're always telling us what to do. You can tell him to come out now." Sam nodded her agreement.  
  
"But the baby needs all the time he can get to make sure he's strong and healthy. He'll come out when he's ready." Draco explained.  
  
"But you said I was early, right? How come I got to come out early and he can't?" Sam asked, frowning.  
  
"You were lucky. You got strong early, so when you had to be born, you were fine. Lots of babies get sick a lot, and even die if they're born premature."  
  
"Ok." Alex said. He kissed his father's stomach. "Come out when you're ready then, little guy."  
  
Draco grinned at him and pulled both his children to him, kissing them both atop their heads before falling asleep.  
  
*  
  
It was not the most wonderful of things, Draco decided a few weeks later, to have one's husband working almost twenty-four hours a day in a job that was so dangerous one was never sure one would see him again. Especially when one was trying to reach something on the top shelf of the kitchen cupboard and one's oversized pregnant belly kept getting in the way.  
  
"I just want some mustard in my porridge, is that too much to ask?" Draco thought desperately as he stood precariously on a kitchen stool, trying to reach the yellow squeeze bottle.  
  
A sudden pain shot across his abdomen and he doubled over, instinctively wrapping his arms protectively across his middle as he fell from the stool and landed with a loud thud on the cold hard tiles.  
  
'Harry...Harry where are you...?' Draco thought desperately, unable to even cry out. 'Harry, I'm scared...'  
  
"Daddy? Are you okay? I heard a crash." Draco heard his daughter's voice and her soft footfalls enter the kitchen. "Daddy...DADDY!" She cried when she saw him lying prone on the floor. "Daddy are you okay? What's wrong."  
  
"S...Sam...go to the fire place and use the Floo Powder to call the Department of Aurors. Call Dad, okay?" Draco said to her, pushing himself up to lean against the cupboard. He kept his hands wrapped securely around his middle.  
  
Sam nodded and scrambled out of the kitchen, calling for her brother as she went.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam was scared, but she knew what to do. Her fathers had taught her and Alex exactly what to do in an emergency like this.  
  
First, she called her brother in from the garden. Under normal circumstances, he would have ignored her, but the tone in her voice could not be ignored by anyone. He came.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Daddy fell and I think he's hurt. He said I should call Dad at work. You go sit with him in case he needs anything." Sam said, slipping automatically into her Big Sister order-giving role.  
  
Face pale, Alex nodded and ran through to the kitchen while Sam went over to the fireplace, took a small handful of Floo Powder and chucked it into the flames. Immediately the orange-red light turned green and she apprehensively stuck her head into the fire. "Auror Headquarters!" She called clearly and was rewarded with the alarming sensation that her head had been pulled from her shoulders and was being sucked around in a tornado.  
  
Suddenly she stopped moving and looked out of a strange grate, She could see lots of desks stacked high with papers and there were dozens of wizards bustling about. She had never seen her Dad's office before and was momentarily distracted from her Daddy's plight by the newness of it all.  
  
Suddenly, a grown wizard knelt in front of the grate. "Hello there," he said gently. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm looking for my Dad..." Sam began, but the man cut her off.  
  
"Then you want to go to the Lost And Found department. We don't find missing people, kid." Sam was taken aback by his impatience.  
  
"No, you don't understand..." She began, tears of frustration building in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Jim!" Called another man, and he bustled into view wearing robes that were a ghastly shade of canary yellow. "Jim! That's Harry Potter's little girl! I've seen her and her brother on the photos on his desk. Hey, there." The last was directed at Sam herself and she sighed with relief. At least someone here knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Hi," She replied, feeling slightly shy now at talking to strangers. "I really need to speak to my Dad. It's important."  
  
The strange wizard nodded. "I'll go call him. Jim? You stay here with her."  
  
Sam eyed Jim nervously. She didn't like him much after the way he had refused to listen to her. Jim noticed her stare and looked back at her. This went on for several minutes before Sam heard familiar running footsteps approaching the grate. She grinned in relief to see her Dad suddenly kneel down in front of the grate.  
  
"Sammy? What is it honey?" Harry asked concernedly his green eyes mirroring her own.  
  
"Dad, Daddy fell, I think he's hurt!" Sam cried.  
  
Harry's face blanched and he quickly turned and said something quickly to the other men, Jim and the Canary-Yellow wizard. Then he looked back at Sam. "I'll Apparate over there in a second. I need you to make another Floo call to Dr Kingsby. Do you remember Dr Kingsby? You met her a Daddy's last check-up."  
  
Sam nodded. "Good. Call her and tell her what you told me, okay?" Harry asked.  
  
The little redhead nodded again and pulled her head out of the fire, grimacing as she felt as though she was spinning round and round again. She coughed slightly at the coal dust, then grabbed another handful of Floo Powder. She sighed and threw it into the flames. This routine again. "Dr Kingsby's office!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ten minutes later, almost simultaneously, both Harry and Dr Kingsby materialised in the Potter living room. Sam ran to her Dad and grabbed him by the hand, dragging him over to the kitchen.  
  
"Alex is staying with Daddy, but you HAVE to come! He's in PAIN!" She gave the words some extra emphasis. When you were under four feet tall, you learned how to make people listen to you.  
  
Harry didn't need telling twice. Clutching his daughter's hand he moved as fast as he could to the kitchen, paling when he saw his husband sitting on the floor by a stool, a faintly red watery liquid pooling under him.  
  
Upon seeing his other father, Alex jumped up and hugged him. "Daddy just started bleeding!" He cried, burying his face in Harry's robes.  
  
Dr Kingsby had bustled past and was checking the blonde's vital signs. "He's alright, if a bit bruised. But his water's broken...we have to get him to St Mungo's as soon as possible."  
  
The charm Draco had used to fall pregnant this time was different to the pregnancy potion of his seventh year in many respects. The first was that it allowed the child to be conceived more or less naturally and would have been rendered obsolete if no sexual intercourse took place within three days. A second was that instead of having a caesarean, the charm would transfigure a male's private parts into a female's for the duration of the birth, then switch them back to normal. It had been Hermione who suggested it, saying that Harry and Draco could never fully appreciate fatherhood unless they had gone through exactly the same things a woman went through.  
  
She had said so with a slightly maniacal grin on her face.  
  
Draco would be giving birth naturally. And he was already regretting it.  
  
"Harry...it hurts..." he whispered as his husband sat down next to him and drew him into his arms, tenderly picking him up.  
  
"I know. We'll be in the hospital soon, and then we'll be holding our little boy in our arms." Harry whispered to him. "It'll all be okay."  
  
Dr Kingsby had retrieved what looked like a giant lollypop from her bag. Harry and Draco just stared at her now that the contraction had passed. "Erm...what is that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Emergency Portkey for times like this." The doctor replied. She shrugged. "I thought it was cute."  
  
~*~  
  
As hospitals went, St Mungo's maternity wing was not bad. Everything was done in light pastel shades of blue, pink and yellow and some of the walls were decorated with moving murals of puppies, kittens, ducklings and butterflies.  
  
All in all, Draco found it vaguely nauseating.  
  
The nurse looked up from between his legs and he blushed profusely as he had done every time she had spoken to him from that position. And it did not help that his husband who was supposed to be coaching him through this difficult time kept laughing harder the redder he got.  
  
"Well Mr Potter, you're about five centimeters dilated (" she was cut off by Draco taking in a sudden gasp of air as another contraction ripped through him.  
  
"Ow. Ow. Ow. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."  
  
"( but you've still got a way to go so ("  
  
"Ow. Ow. Ow. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."  
  
"... Mr Potter are you listening to me?"  
  
"No. No. No. Ow. Ow. Ow. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."  
  
The nurse sighed in exasperation and waited for the contraction to stop. Harry was wincing every so often as Draco gripped his hand even harder.  
  
"As I was saying, Mr Potter," the nurse said when Draco relaxed, his head flopping back onto the pillow, "You're about five centimeters dilated, but you still have quite a way to go. Since the contractions are still quite far apart, I suggest sit up and also walk around the room a bit. That will help things move along more quickly. Come on now, up you get. Other Mr Potter, think you could give me a hand?"  
  
Draco glared mutinously at the nurse and his husband as they forced him to stand up. He wobbled and sat down again. "Go away. I'm not fucking well walking around when I'm fucking well in pain and about to fucking well give birth."  
  
Harry stared at the blonde. Draco, despite appearances, was not one to use such language. Harry informed the nurse that perhaps it would be wise to leave Draco where he was, especially since his wand was within easy reach.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, Mr Potter," said the by now rather harassed nurse (Who, they had discovered, was named Eleanor Grittle, had diabetes and was a lesbian), "When the next contraction comes I want you to push as hard as you can. Ready Mr Potter? Okay, PUSH!"  
  
Draco pushed.  
  
"AAAAAARGH GOD DAMMIT! I swear if this kid doesn't come out soon he's grounded for eternity Harry damn you you did this to me you bastard and I swear if you ever come near me again I will CUT IT OFF!"  
  
The tirade stopped as the contraction eased off and Draco flopped back on the pillows, drenched with sweat and exhausted.  
  
"That was well done, Mr Potter," said Nurse Grittle. "I think a couple more pushes like that ought to do it, and you'll be holding your baby son in your arms."  
  
"You mean he's not out yet?" Draco looked at her crestfallen, then he scowled and looked up at his husband. "Within the next two years we are having another one and YOU are carrying it!" He said, before feeling another cramp rising in his abdomen.  
  
"Here we go, Mr Potter, you need to push good and hard now." Nurse Grittle said.  
  
Draco did so, muttering obscenities and curses at everyone and everything, up to and including Sam's teddy bear that was missing one eye.  
  
"Keep pushing Mr Potter, he's almost out, I can see the head!" The nurse said, and Draco thought he was about to push out all his insides.  
  
Suddenly he felt a rush and a sudden emptiness, Nurse Grittle cried "He's out!" and hell back against Harry, panting heavily. Then he noticed something was off.  
  
"What's wrong? Why isn't he crying?" Draco demanded, not caring about the panicked tone in his voice. "What's wrong with my baby?!"  
  
~*~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil! I just HAD to leave you hanging there!  
  
I was planning on having Lucius appear, but I feel that since I've finally gotten to a point where I can end the chapter, I felt I'd better do so (I feel so bad that I haven't posted in so long!)  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL REVIEWS YOU GUYS! *Sends out boxes of Cadbury's Milk Tray to all the reviewers*.  
  
And now if you'll excuse me, several of my muses are drunk and singing songs by Tom Lehrer so I think I need to go to bed.  
  
Joshua: About a maid I'll sing a song... Nathan: Sing Rickety-tickety-tin... Joshua: About a maid I'll sing a song... Brenden: Who didn't have her family long... Gabriel: Not only did she do them wrong... J, N, B & G: She did every one of them in, them in, she did everyone of them in! Kitai: Can't you guys sing something else? Joshua: *looks at the other four* Pollution, pollution wear a gas mask and a veil... N, B & G: Then you can breathe as long as you don't inhale! Kitai: *Looks at Colin imploringly* Can't you do anything? They're your band! Colin *Shrugs* Nah, it's fun watching them. Kitai: I'm just glad Aislyn's in Suki's mind. Who knows what she could have gotten up to with those guys. Chiraki *Taps Kitai on the shoulder* I think we better go, we're confusing the readers. Joshua: ABOUT A MAID I'LL SING A SONG! 


	5. Brian

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would be sipping pína coladas in the Bahamas. As I am sitting at home sipping rooibos tea (Local thing, "red bush" tea), it seems quite obvious that I do not own Harry Potter. Except Sam, Alex and the baby. And any other kids.  
  
Author's Notes: OK, no more suspense! I'm sorry! I'm working three jobs! (Assistant florist, chalkboard artist and PA for two companies). I've been busy. But here's the next chapter!  
  
Harry Potter and the Rise of Darkness. Chapter 5: Brian.  
  
"Why isn't he crying?" Draco demanded again. "Tell me! What's wrong?" He was gripping Harry's hand tightly and biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. "Harry, can you see? What's wrong with our son?"  
  
An irritated, exasperated and slightly amused voice sounded from the foot of the bed. "Oh will you two shut up? He's got fluid in his mouth, is all. I'm just cleaning it out and...there."  
  
An indignant wail filled the room and Draco's face cracked into a smile. Nurse Grittle, beaming, handed them the baby, before casting a spell to remove the afterbirth and do a general clean up so the birth charm would wear off the young man.  
  
Harry and Draco, however, were oblivious to the nurse, only having eyes for their newborn son. He had stopped crying upon being put in Draco's arms and was now staring unfocusedly up at his fathers. His eyes, naturally, were a deep blue that would likely lighten as he got older. He was almost bald, save for a fine slivery fluff that covered his scalp. As his dads dotingly watched, he gave a yawn and snuggled down in his powder blue blanket, one tiny fist poking out, resting against his chin.  
  
"So which name do you think suits him most now?" Harry asked in a whisper, referring to the list of names he and Draco had made. The two had been unable to decide and had opted to wait until they saw him, in the hope that the name would leap out at them.  
  
"Draco looked down at the baby and ran a thumb along a pale, almost invisible eyebrow, before caressing the soft skin with his whole hand. He gave a soft smile and said, "Brian."  
  
"Brian? No middle name?" Harry asked, resting his hands on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Hmm...you choose." Draco said, meeting the eyes of his husband.  
  
"How about Andrew?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco nodded and smiled, looking back to his son sleeping in his arms. "Andrew...I like that. He gently placed a kiss on the little boy's forehead. "Welcome to the world, Brian Andrew Potter."  
  
Sometime after midnight, about half-an-hour after Brian's birth, Harry walked, tired yet elated, to the waiting room to find his older children sound asleep on two of the chairs, which had magically expanded to accommodate their sleeping forms. Someone, probably one of the nurses, had thought to cover them with blankets. Though loath to wake them, Harry knew they'd never forgive him if he didn't, so he kneeled down and shook Sam's shoulder gently.  
  
The nine-year-old girl blinked up at him. "Dad?" She sat up quickly then. "What's going on? Is Daddy okay? What about the baby?" Next to her, Alex stirred and pushed himself up on his hands. Upon gaining the gist of the conversation, he too began bombarding his father with questions.  
  
Harry held up his hand to stem the outburst. "Daddy's fine, and so's your baby brother. In fact, I was just coming out to bring you to them."  
  
Sam squealed and jumped to her feet, dragging Alex with her. Laughing, Harry took one of their hands in each of his and led them over to Draco's rooms. Before entering, Nurse Grittle (Grumbling all the time how irregular it was to have children in a maternity ward and failing to see the irony in this) cast a cleansing spell on them and said she'd give them ten minutes only.  
  
Virtually bouncing with excitement, Sam and Alex, followed closely by Harry, entered the room and grinned at the sight of their daddy, sound asleep, cradling a tiny blue bundle in his arms. Sam sat herself gently at the foot of the bed, Alex finding a spot next to her. Harry, smiling broadly, took the baby from Draco and held him close to the older two.  
  
"Sam, Alex, this is your new baby brother: Brian Andrew Potter." He gestured for Sam to sit cross-legged and softly placed the newborn in her lap. She beamed at him.  
  
"He's so cute." She whispered.  
  
"It's about time he decided to come out." Alex muttered, leaning over his sister's shoulder to see Brian.  
  
Sam would have elbowed him in the ribs, as was her custom, but she instead had to settle for sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
The baby wriggled slightly and started whimpering. Harry was about to take him, when Alex reached over and let his brother grasp his finger. Brian gurgled a bit, then settled back down to sleep.  
  
"Woah, strong grip." Alex commented, marvelling at the tiny fist closed around his pinky. "Can I hold him?"  
  
Harry smiled and gently took the baby from Sam and put him in his brother's lap instead. "There you go."  
  
"He's so light." Alex said quietly. "Maybe he'll be a Seeker when he's bigger."  
  
Draco had woken up and Harry was sitting next to him, holding his hand. "What to you think, the dark-haired man asked? The perfect family?"  
  
Draco nodded and smiled tiredly. Then he raised an eyebrow, smirked, looked up at his husband and whispered, "I still say you're having another one."  
  
Harry blanched.  
  
The room was cold, though not unbearable, which was how he liked it. He stood regally, staring out at his estate, rich with the fruits of late summer growing right up to the walls of the mansion. One slender hand held a snake-head walking stick, which had the sole purpose of making him look imposing, and was rarely used to help his balance.  
  
He turned his head as a sharp knock sounded on the oaken doors. "Enter!"  
  
A servant entered, cowering slightly. "We have news from the insider at St Mungo's, my lord."  
  
A slender blond eyebrow arched. "And?"  
  
"Your son, sir. He's given birth to another child. Brian, I believe his name is."  
  
A sneer was the only sign of emotion the regal man displayed. "Brian. Filthy Muggle name. I would have thought Draco to have more taste. However, this suits my purposes anyway. I can always get the boy's name changed."  
  
"Will you be needing anything, sir?"  
  
"No." Lucius Malfoy said, turning back to the window. "Leave me."  
  
The servant bowed and left.  
  
YAY! End of another chapter!  
  
Thank you to ALL MY REVIEWERS for sticking with this story through all my hiatuses.  
  
Special thanks and notes go to:  
  
Jackie Malfoy: Thanks! I love your stories too! Everyone go read all Jackie's stuff! Especially "Beating the Odds!"  
  
Khaki-Blue-Socks: Sorry for all the swearing... but he was giving birth... it seemed that's what he'd be saying. I get like that when I stub my toe. If you want to blame someone, blame my muse, Joshua. He has a foul mouth. Comes from all the smoking. (Joshua: HEY!)  
  
SilverStardust Angel: Huggles Glad you read this at last!  
  
To all of you who I didn't thank, THANK YOU ANYWAY! You're all amazing people! Hands out boxes of Quality Street to everyone.  
  



	6. Quidditch, anyone?

Disclaimer: I own quite a few things. Harry Potter isn't one of them. The song "Puff the Magic Dragon" isn't mine either.  
  
Author's Notes: Let's see if I can get this one out faster, shall we?  
  
Just so you know, I'm skipping five years. I'm also keeping good my promise from several chapters ago. Inspired by one of the most memorable quotes in South African history by that dude who's head of FIFA, "And the 2010 Soccer World Cup goes to... South Africa!" (Vuvuzelas start playing and celebrations go on for three solid days).  
  
Quidditch in the Southern Hemisphere for once? XD This'll be fun...  
  
Chapter 6: Quidditch, anyone?  
  
Never let it be said that Draco Potter could not whine.  
  
"But, Harry! They haven't given you time off work since Brian was born!"  
  
Harry sighed and leant back against the kitchen counter. They had been having this self same argument for the past twenty minutes, always going round and round in circles like some verbal merry-go-round. "Dray, I've told you. There's been a lot more dark wizard activity around, especially in the last two years. They need me to("  
  
"I need you, damn it! Harry, you're my husband. You're a father to three kids who never get to see you, even when Sam and Alex are home, because you come home well after they've gone to bed, and you leave before any of them are awake!"  
  
Harry literally cowered under the tirade. He hated hurting his family like this. He hated it.  
  
"Harry... every time I see you I fall apart even more. You're always tired, you hardly have the strength to eat, you never get any time off... I'm so worried about you."  
  
"I know, Dray." Harry said. He couldn't argue with that. He was tired. Every time he attempted to put down an application for leave, something new came up and he had to sort it out. No rest for the weary...  
  
"Look... the reason I want you to take a break is... a friend of mine at the office has given me tickets for this year's Quidditch World Cup."  
  
Harry stared at him blankly, then a slow smile spread across his face. "You're joking!"  
  
Draco smiled as well, albeit somewhat sadly. "My friend was going to go with his family, but his wife died in an accident. He made me take them."  
  
"But this year the Cup's being held in("  
  
"South Africa. Please, Harry. The kids will love it. They've never been out of Britain in their lives." Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It'll be educational."  
  
Harry sighed, then grinned. There was no arguing with his husband when he got into this kind of mood. "Alright. I'll apply for leave."  
  
Draco smiled and threw his arms around Harry's neck. He gave a sultry smirk. "You should make it extended leave."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked slowly.  
  
The blonde stared into his eyes. "You still owe me on our agreement. You've had plenty of time to procrastinate."  
  
His husband looked nervous. "What agreement?"  
  
"The one we made five years ago, the day Brian was born. I said that you had two years to fall pregnant. I still hold you to that."  
  
Harry laughed softly. "You still want another?"  
  
"I figure since we'll never catch up with Ron and Hermione, we might as well look like we tried."  
  
Harry collapsed in a fit of giggles. "Alright. As soon as we have some time to ourselves, we'll see if I can fall pregnant."  
  
Draco smirked. "We know the charm. Why don't we try it now?" He raised one slender blonde brow suggestively. "Of course, only if you're comfortable."  
  
"Of course I am." Harry said, dipping his head slightly to catch Draco's mouth in his.  
  
Draco moaned and leant against him, feeling himself hardening. His lips parted, giving Harry's probing tongue access to the warm caverns of his mouth.  
  
"Dad, Papa, I'm thirsty." Came a voice from the kitchen door.  
  
Harry and Draco jumped away from each other like scalded cats and looked in the direction of the voice.  
  
A little boy of five stood in the frame, his innocent green eyes oblivious to the fact that he'd just seen his parents making out. His silver-blonde hair was mussed and he was rubbing the palm of one hand against his ear, the other hand occupied with holding tightly to the paw of a rather mangled teddy-bear. He was wearing blue Muggle-style pyjamas with red, green and yellow squiggles on them and his fuzzy slippers were on the wrong feet.  
  
Draco quickly regained his composure and moved quickly over to the child, scooping him up in his arms. "Didn't I give you water before bed, Brian?"  
  
Brian nodded. "Yeah Papa, but I drinked it all an' I'm thirsty again." He had picked up the word "Papa" from the next-door-neighbours' children who were French by birth. The term had stuck, and now even Sam and Alex called Draco that, feeling that saying "daddy" was a bit below them, now that they were all grown up and about to finish second year at Hogwarts.  
  
Draco smiled and hugged the boy close before handing him to Harry. Brian immediately started playing with his Dad's glasses.  
  
Harry laughed. "No touch, kiddo. These things break."  
  
Brian pouted, but was distracted when Draco returned from the sink with a cup of water. The little boy drank a couple sips, then yawned.  
  
"Come on," Draco said, holding his arms out to his son. "Bed time."  
  
"Can I tuck him in?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
Draco smiled warmly and nodded. "I'll go shower meanwhile." He planted a kiss on Brian's cheek. The child was already dozing off. "G'night, Papa."  
  
"Good night, my angel." Draco said. He kissed Harry softly on the mouth. "If he asks for a story, his favourite is 'The Hippogriff Who Saved Easter'. Otherwise, just sing to him until he goes to sleep."  
  
Harry nodded, feeling a pang that he had to be told these things, instead of them being second nature to him, like he'd always planned. Things are going to be different now, he decided.  
  
He traipsed upstairs and opened the door to Brian's room. The lamps had ignited themselves when Brian had got out of bed to stop him hurting himself in the dark. Harry carried the boy over to his bed, stepping gingerly over the toy broomstick that was on the floor. When he laid Brian in the bed, the boy blinked sleepily at him.  
  
"Do you want a story?" Harry asked, reaching for a well-thumbed picture book on the bedside table. Brian shook his head groggily.  
  
"Okay then." Harry cast his mind about for a song. Eventually he settled on a Muggle one he often used to hear Aunt Petunia sing to Dudley.  
  
"Puff the magic dragon, lived by the sea, and frolicked in the autumn mists, in a land called Honalee. Little Jackie Vapour loved that rascal Puff, and brought him string and ceiling wax, and other fancy stuff." As he sang, he gently stroked Brian's forehead. The child's eyes began to close.  
  
"Together they would travel on boats with billowed sail. Jackie kept a lookout first, on Puff's gigantic tail. Noble kings and princes would bow when near they came. Pirate ships would lower their flags when Puff roared out his name."  
  
Brian's eyes had drifted shut, his breathing slow and steady. The mangled teddy-bear was still clutched under one arm. Harry smiled and kissed his youngest child lightly on the forehead.  
  
He extinguished the lamps when he reached the door. From the bed he heard a muffled. "G'night, Dad."  
  
"Good night, Brian." He whispered.  
  
"Potter, we just can't spare you, I'm sorry." Kingsley Shacklebolt, head of the Department of Aurors said in his slow deep voice. "You're one of the best we have. Once all this mess clears up, you can have your leave."  
  
"Kingsley, I promised my husband I'd be able to get away this summer. We've got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup in South Africa. It's too good an opportunity for my kids to miss."  
  
"I'm sorry, Potter." Kingsley said again. "But we're short-staffed at the moment."  
  
Harry heard some of his son's petulance slip into his voice. "I haven't had leave since my son, Brian, was born. I haven't had a Saturday off to spend with my family in two years. I'm exhausted, physically and mentally. Besides which, my family mean more to me than anything. I can't spend any more time away from them like this." Harry sighed, and looked at his hands for a moment. His eyes wandered to the front of his uniform where his Auror badge was pinned. A look of pain crossed his face as he raised his hands and removed the badge.  
  
"What you're asking me to do, Kingsley, is choose between my job and my family. I'm sorry, but I choose my family." He handed the badge to Kingsley. "I'll send an owl with my resignation tomorrow morning."  
  
And he turned on his heel, a sinking feeling in his stomach, and left without another word.  
  
Okay... I have no idea where that came from. Scouts around mind. Azilah and Shimali raise their hands for the cutesy fluff and smoochy bits with Harry and Draco. Aislyn raises her hand for the angst. Aelis raises his for the sudden plot twist.  
  
OK then.   
  
The reference to Harry singing Puff the Magic Dragon was a flashback to my own childhood. My mom used to sing that for me all the time. ;;;  
  
I know I'm making you wait to find out what Lucius is up to, but he works slowly. They need this trip for the rest of my plot to take shape.  
  
OK, Harry WILL have another child. Soon. It's likely he will conceive on the trip. And he will not remain unemployed for long, I promise. Question: Should the baby be a boy or a girl. Tell me, you have time. Majority rules, I do live in a democracy after all.  
  
Also, who should be in the Quidditch final? I'm definitely having South Africa there (Just 'cause I'm patriotic... and we deserve to be in the finals of SOME sporting event for once. --). But who else? Once again, majority rules on this.  
  
Thirdly: Who wants to learn about South African culture? Well... you're all gonna learn anyways, so you might as well get comfy!  
  
And now: To my absolutely fandibulous reviewers:  
  
Jackie Malfoy: Glad you liked it.   
  
KhakiBlueSocks: Your name's Joshua? Wow. I always assumed you were a girl (For the sole reason that you are the first guy I've ever seen read an mpreg fic). Kewl. (Joshua: Immediately insists this chapter be dedicated to KBS).  
  
HoorayTheWeird: I almost had a heart attack when I saw all the reviews! Thanks SO much for taking the time to review every chapter! Sorry for the angsty bits... but they were needed. I can't do humour all the time - my angst muse would KILL me.   
  
the-mpreg-spirit: Viva la Mpreg AND South Africa! Good to see some other people who will know what I'm talking about in the next chapter (as it is, I'm creating a guide to all the stuff I'm going to have to explain! )  
  
KitFoxGurl: Yeppers! New chapter! Glad you like Brian. He's going to feature quite strongly in this story.  
  
blondebouncingferret: Glad you like!  
  
Takuya: This soon enough?  
  
Sheree: Ja, Brian IS in fact one of Dumbledore's names... but by the time I realised that it was too late, and I liked the name so much so I couldn't change it.  
  
jbcna: I didn't make you wait too long this time!  
  
The Masque of the Red Death: Trembles I've continued! I've continued!  
  
Phoenixfeather6988: You're just gonna have to wait and see!  
  
Thanks again! See you in the next chapter! (Psst, REVIEW!)  
  



End file.
